Some -JinKook-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: -JinKook (Jin X Jungkook)- Kisah masa pacaran Kim Seokjin –aktor papan atas- dengan Jeon Jungkook –koreografer- yang manis namun aneh. Seokjin yang tidak peka. Seokjin yang tidak romantis. Seokjin yang selalu terlambat saat kencan. Seokjin yang tidak memahami keinginan Jungkook. Namun kencan kali ini membuat Jungkook menangis bahagia. Apakah yang terjadi?


**Some**

 **Title:** **Some –JinKook version-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Seokjin

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** JinKook **(** Jin **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Repost FF lama aku di FFn. Semoga teman-teman suka.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary : -JinKook (Seokjin X Jungkook)-** Kisah masa pacaran Kim Seokjin –aktor papan atas- dengan Jeon Jungkook –koreografer- yang manis namun aneh. Seokjin yang tidak peka. Seokjin yang tidak romantis. Seokjin yang selalu terlambat saat kencan. Seokjin yang tidak memahami keinginan Jungkook. Namun kencan kali ini membuat Jungkook menangis bahagia. Apakah yang terjadi?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 ** _Some_**

 ** _-JinKook-_**

 ** _Han Eunkyo_**

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Kemana tukang makan itu? Lama sekali!" rutuk seorang namja imut yang duduk di bangku halte bis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

Siang ini ia ada janji dengan namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya, Kim Seokjin. Namun ini sudah lewat satu jam dari janji mereka! Belum lagi hujan deras. Aish! Rasanya namja imut bernama Jeon Jungkook itu ingin menjual namjachingunya ke acara makan besar(?) nanti!

"Dingin" lirihnya lagi.

Bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang di halte mulai terdengar.

"Abaikan saja! Mungkin dia gila"

"Imut imut kok gila ya? Sayang sekali!"

"DIAM!" teriaknya. Namun bisikan-bisikan itu masih terdengar.

Tanpa berniat meladeni orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh -yang kebetulan sedang menunggu bis atau sekedar berteduh- namja imut itu tetap saja meluncurkan rutukan maupun lirihan dari bibir sexynya.

"Ani ani! Lebih baik aku panggang saja. Lalu aku jual di pasar. Manatau Jin panggang bisa laku keras"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan berlari ke arah Jungkook.

"Mianhae, bby! Tadi eomma menyuruhku membersihkan kamar mandi dulu, jadi aku terlambat. Hehe"

"Whoa... Itu Kim Seokjin?"

"Wah... sedang apa dia disini?"

Rasanya Jungkook ingin mencekik, menyayat ataupun langsung membunuh namja tampan dihadapannya yang malah nyengir kuda ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook, menyeringai dalam hati.

"Aku! Aku disuruh-"

"YANG PEDULI?!" teriak Jungkook sebelum Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'Siapa yang peduli' ya? Sejak kapan Jungkook nonton 'The Comment'?

"Bby~"

"APA?"

Seokjin menahan malu ketika orang-orang yang berada di halte menertawainya karena diteriaki oleh namjachingunya sendiri.

"Bby~ **Kim** Jungkook **ku** sayang, jeongmal mianhae. Tapi eomma benar-benar menyuruhku tadi. Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah eomma, kau tahu sendiri kan sayang?" Seokjin mulai merayu Jungkook.

"Mianhae Kookie. Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae"

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

"Iya. Iya."

"Hehe. Kim Jungkook memang yang terbaik!" seru Seokjin sambil memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Ooh... So sweet~" gumam hampir semua orang disana.

"Aish! Sok romantis!" protes seorang yeoja dengan status jones(?)

"Koran! Koran!"

Jungkook melirik salah satu koran yang dibawa tukang koran itu.

Disana ada berita paling hot yang judulnya ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat besar dan tebal.

 **KIM SEOKJIN DAN PARK JIMIN BERKENCAN?**

Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukan Seokjin, lalu menarik koran itu dengan paksa.

"Neng, bayar-" sang penjual koran membungkam mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan protes, karena melihat tatapan tajam Jungkook padanya. Tidak terlalu seram juga sih. Hanya saja tatapan mata Jungkook mengingatkannya pada film horor yang baru saja ditontonnya tadi pagi.

Jungkook membaca berita itu sekilas.

 _'_ _Aktor tampan Kim Seokjin terlihat sedang makan malam bersama Park Jimin –anggota Bangtan Band- Sabtu malam, 4 Februari 2017 lalu'_

Tanpa berniat membacanya lebih jauh, Jungkook melempar koran itu tepat ke wajah Seokjin. Lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Seokjin yang kebingungan mengambil koran yang dilempar Jungkook padanya, lalu membacanya sekilas.

Seokjin menggeram marah. Ia menatap sang penjual koran dengan tajam.

Sang penjual koran yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya balas menatapnya polos.

"Mana uangnya?"

"NIH!" seru Seokjin menyerahkan beberapa uang kertas pada sang penjual koran.

Seokjin langsung beranjak pergi. Namun masih beberapa langkah,

"Chogi..." sang penjual koran menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?" Seokjin mencoba sabar.

"Ini kurang, bang"

'AKKHHH!'

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jeno, bang. Waeyo?"

"Oke, aku akan mengirimkan sisanya ke rekeningmu. Saat ini aku sedang buru-buru!" ujar Seokjin sambil berlari mengejar Jungkook.

Meninggalkan sang penjual koran yang ternganga.

'Eh? Tadi dia tanya nama atau nomer rekening, sih?'

"Ish! Kalo nggak punya duit bilang aja!" teriak penjual koran kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Kookie!"

Akhirnya Seokjin bisa mengejar Jungkook. Kini mereka berada dalam gedung SK entertaiment. Ia mencekal lengan Jungkook yang ingin kabur.

"Itu hanya gosip, sayang. Aku tidak berkencan dengan Park Jimin"

"Tapi hyung pergi dengannya kan? Hyung makan malam bersamanya, kan?"

"Iya. Hyung memang makan malam dengannya. Tapi itu hanya makan malam biasa sayang. Dia mentraktirku karena aku berhasil menjodohkannya dengan namja pujaan hatinya"

"Jeongmal? Tidak bohong?" Jungkook menatap Seokjin ragu.

"Ne! Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, sayang" ucap Seokjin yakin.

"Baiklah, aku-"

"Yo! Kim Seokjin!"

Jungkook membungkam mulutnya. Tidak jadi menerima maaf dari namjachingunya. Karena namja yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan malah dengan santainya memanggil dan menepuk bahu Seokjin.

"E..eh? Jimin-ah"

Jungkook melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras saat berjalan. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Aish! Aku pergi dulu ne" pamit Seokjin, kembali mengejar Jungkook.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap mereka heran.

'Pasangan aneh' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih ngambek.

Yah, dan selama seharian ini Seokjin mengikuti Jungkook kemanapun dan mengikuti apapun yang Jungkook lakukan.

"Jadi, saat 'deo dangdanghage neon! Mr. Mr. ' gerakannya seperti ini"

Saat ini Jungkook sedang melatih girlband Girls' Generation menarikan koreo baru untuk lagu mereka.

Dan polosnya Seokjin juga ikut menari di belakang Jungkook bersama dengan member SNSD yang lain.

Kini bukan hanya Jungkook yang terganggu dengan kehadiran Seokjin, namun member SNSD juga. Daritadi Seokjin –yang mengikuti koreo Jungkook- sering oleng dan menabrak member-member SNSD di dekatnya.

"Aish!"

"Yak!"

"Saem! Namja itu anggota baru kita ya?" tanya Sooyoung menyindir Seokjin.

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

"Jangan ikuti aku, Kim Seokjin!" sentak Jungkook.

"Aku akan berhenti setelah kau memaafkanku, bby"

"Cie cie... Namjachingu saem ya? Udahlah, maafin aja" seru Yuri heboh.

"Mianhae bby" Seokjin yang serasa mendapat dukungan malah semakin gencar minta maaf pada namja imutnya itu.

Jungkook merasa ada yang menarik ujung kaus yang dipakainya. Lalu melihat kebawah. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan Yoona berlutut padanya dan menarik-narik ujung bajunya seperti anak kecil.

"Maafin Jin ya, Kookie" ucap Yoona polos. Seketika Jungkook teringat iklan yang dulu pernah ngetren itu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Kenapa anak-anak didiknya ikutan membela Seokjin, sih?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sekarang pergilah dari sini, Kim!" usir Jungkook.

"Jeongmal? Yes! Baiklah, bby. Aku tunggu kau di luar" seru Seokjin semangat sambil berlari ke luar. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi Jungkook kilat.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lelah melihat kelakuan namjachingunya. Namun wajahnya memerah. Anggota SNSD yang melihatnya mulai menggoda Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima jam sudah Seokjin menunggu Jungkook selesai dari pekerjaannya. Saat ini ia sedang bersantai di Kafe yang berada di dalam gedung SK Entertaiment, tempat ia bekerja sebagai aktor dan juga tempat Jungkook bekerja sebagai koreografer.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Seokjin yang tengah menikmati fasilitas WI-FI gratis menoleh.

"Sudah selesai, bby?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Ini sudah malam, Jinjin"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi!" serunya sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook, lalu menariknya pergi.

Padahal dalam hatinya, 'Yah tidak apalah aku menunggumu, sayang. Tadikan aku juga internetan gratis. Hehe'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karaoke?"

"Ne."

Jungkook yang diajak Seokjin ke tempat karaoke tersenyum senang.

'Pasti Jinjin ingin berduaan denganku. Hm... Kami akan bernyanyi lagu yang romantis berdua! Lalu memesan wine. Lalu... hehehe'

Oke. Kini pikiran Jungkook mulai mesum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Kookie?" tanya Seokjin heran.

"Aniyo! Kajja kita masuk!" seru Jungkook semangat sambil menarik lengan Seokjin.

'Lagu apa yang romantis ya? Ah! Atau... lagu apa yang erotis ya?'

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin yang asyik bernyanyi dengan tatapan kesal.

Eh? Tadi kan Jungkook yang paling semangat, kenapa sekarang ia kesal?

Haha. Ternyata impian Jungkook ingin bernyanyi romantis –ataupun erotis- bersama Seokjin musnah sudah.

Sejak lagu pertama sampai sekarang Seokjin selalu menyanyikan lagu Dangdut ataupun lagu Latin yang Jungkook tidak mengerti artinya.

Seperti saat ini,

" Masak masak sendiri..."

"Ayo ikut bernyanyi, Kookie!" ajak Seokjin pada Jungkook yang sedang duduk manis sambil meminum susu putihnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

Seokjin melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

'Dia mengabaikanku, hah?'

"AKU MAU PULANG!" teriak Jungkook saat Seokjin memilih lagu berikutnya.

"Waeyo Kookie? Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau suka menyanyi?"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA LAGU DANGDUT!" teriak Jungkook lagi.

Seokjin kaget. Ia baru ingat kalau Jungkook tidak menyukai lagu dangdut.

"Ah! Mianhae bby!" Seokjin duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Berhenti minta maaf! Aku bosan!"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan sebagai gantinya?" bujuk Seokjin.

"Kencan? Kalau kau mengajakku menonton dangdut aku tidak mau!"

"Ani. Ani! Kita ke taman saja! Lalu beli es krim kesukaanmu!"

Senyum Jungkook terkembang.

"Oke!"

"Good boy!" Seokjin mengecup kening Jungkook.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menyanyikan lima lagu lagi, lalu kita makan ne?"

Lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelumnya, memilih lagu selanjutnya untuk dinyanyikan. Setelah selesai, Seokjin mulai menyanyi lagu dangdut dan latin lagi.

Jungkook menggeram marah.

Tapi saat teringat kata-kata Seokjin jika mereka akan berkencan besok, ia hanya terdiam menunggu Seokjin selesai bernyanyi.

'Dasar namja tak tahu diri'

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook duduk dengan tidak sabaran sendirian. Kali ini ia menunggu Seokjin yang janjian kencan dengannya di taman. Namun seperti kencan-kencan yang sebelumnya, Seokjin selalu terlambat.

Namun kali ini Seokjin terlambat lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia terlambat tiga jam!

Jungkook ingin menangis rasanya. Apalagi ia melihat banyak pasangan yang bermesraan di taman ini.

Jungkook berdiri. Memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Namun,

"Sayang"

Jungkook membalikkan badannya ketika ada yang menahan lengannya dan memanggilnya.

"Kau datang?" tanya Jungkook sinis.

Seokjin hanya nyengir. "Mianhae bby. Jalanan macet. Kau tahu sendirikan jika jam-jam segini jalanan macet?"

"Tapi kau terlambat tiga jam, Hyung. Aku tahu jalanan macet. Tapi saat aku berangkat TIGA JAM LALU jalanan belum terlalu macet" jelas Jungkook tidak sabar.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Sebenarnya satu jam sebelum aku berangkat aku menjenguk Suga yang dirawat di rumah sakit." Ungkap Seokjin.

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

Suga? Siapa lagi itu?

Tapi Seokjin sudah jujur padanya, tak apalah.

Jungkook kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Diikuti oleh Seokjin, yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau memaafkanku, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Seokjin dan Jungkook bercengkrama di taman indah ini. Mereka saling bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kadang juga mereka diam, namun dengan Seokjin yang mengelus kepala Jungkook. Kadang juga mereka bernyanyi dengan earphone yang dibagi berdua.

Namun semua itu hanyalah khayalan Jungkook saja =.=

Nyatanya selama sejam Jungkook harus rela melihat Seokjin yang tertidur. Jungkook yang mulai bosan, mulai memanggil namjachingunya yang tertidur lelap itu.

"Jinnie~"

"Jinjin~"

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Akhirnya Seokjin terbangun karena Jungkook sekuat tenaga berteriak di kuping Seokjin.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Seokjin polos, menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau kau mengajakku kencan hanya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah bodohmu itu saat tidur, lebih baik aku pulang"

"Eh, maaf sayang. Maaf aku ketiduran."

'Maaf, maaf. Selalu maaf!' batin Jungkook kesal.

Kenapa sih namjachingunya tidak bisa bersikap romantis sekali saja? Atau paling tidak, kenapa sih namjachingunya hobi membuatnya kesal?

Jungkook –lagilagi- menghela nafas.

Seokjin mengecup dahi Jungkook lembut. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum tertahan.

"Itu!" Jungkook menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang duduk dekat mereka.

Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat cukup mesra. Dengan kepala sang namja yang tiduran di paha kekasihnya, lalu kekasihnya mengelus-elus surai sang namja.

"Ah!" seru Seokjin mengerti –atau sok mengerti.

Seokjin melempar sepasang kekasih itu dengan batu kerikil.

Sontak sepasang kekasih itu berdiri dan menatap Seokjin dan Jungkook tajam.

'Bodoh!'

"Mianhamnida. Mianhamnida" ujar Jungkook minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Lalu Jungkook kembali duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesalnya.

"Lho? Aku kira kau terganggu dengan posisi mereka. Makannya aku melempar mereka" balas Seokjin polos.

Jungkook sekali lagi menghela nafas kasar.

'Tenang, Kookie. Tenang. Dia pacarmu satu-satunya. Nanti jika kau sudah berkencan dengan Kim Taehyung, Jung Jaehyun ataupun Zelo, baru kau bisa membunuh namja ini'

"Baiklah. Aku mau es krim!" pinta Jungkook.

"Oke!" Seokjin merogoh kantung celananya. Ia kelihatan panik.

Jungkook menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Dompetku dimana? Aish! Pasti jatuh disuatu tempat ketika aku berlari tadi!" jawab Seokjin sambil mengecek seluruh kantung pakaiannya.

"AKH!" Jungkook menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin es krim!" seru Jungkook kesal sambil menarik Seokjin untuk kembali duduk bersamanya.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook menyesal. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf lagi, namun rasanya Jungkook sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata 'maaf' yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Seokjin melihat Jungkook yang terus memperhatikan seorang namja yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Namun tak lama kemudian seorang namja lagi datang tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah pada namja pertama tadi. Namja pertama kaget, lalu memeluk namja yang kedua dengan erat.

"Kau mau bunga?" tanya Seokjin.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, kini menatap Seokjin dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ne!" Seokjin terlihat mencari sesuatu. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, namja bahu lebar itu memberikan benda yang dicarinya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dan bunga –sekaligus POT BUNGA- yang dibawa Seokjin.

"Jangan mencuri, Seokjin! Itu tidak baik" nasehat Jungkook 'sabar'. Lalu beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang?"

"Pulang" jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Jangan mengejarku atau kita putus!" ancam Jungkook ketika melihat Seokjin yang ingin mengejarnya.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berhenti berjalan ketika merasa sudah jauh dari Seokjin.

"Aish! Seharusnya aku tidak mengancamnya seperti itu! Dan juga, seharusnya aku lebih sabar menghadapinya! Kami pacaran bukan satu atau dua tahun saja. Ish! Kenapa aku tadi badmood sih?" gumam Jungkook menyesal.

"Tapi tadi aku kan bilang kalau aku ingin pulang. Kalau aku balik lagi, sama saja menelan ludah sendiri!" Jungkook kembali gengsi.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang yeoja kecil yang memegang sebuah benda sambil menatap setiap orang yang ditemuinya, seakan sedang mencari seseorang. Jungkook berjalan mendekati anak itu.

'Hei! Itukan dompet Seokjin!'

"Ah! Ahjumma! Akhirnya aku menemukan pemilik dompet ini!" ucap anak kecil itu lega.

Jungkook yang dipanggil ahjumma merasa kesal.

"Aku bukan seorang ahjumma, bocah! Dan juga, kenapa dompet itu bisa ada ditanganmu?"

"Tadi saat aku membeli es krim di dekat parkiran, aku melihat dompet ini jatuh. Jadi aku mencari pemiliknya, ahjumma. Eomma bilang kita sebagai manusia harus saling tolong menolong"

Jungkook ternganga. Kenapa anak kecil ini terlihat dewasa sekali?

"Oh iya. Han Eunkyo imnida!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Jeon Jungkook imnida. Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku pemiliknya?"

"Ini!" yeoja kecil bernama Eunkyo itu menunjukkan foto-foto yang ada dalam dompet Seokjin.

Jungkook tersenyum.

Semua foto yang ada dalam dompet Seokjin adalah fotonya dengan namja tampan itu. Namun ada dua foto Jungkook sendiri juga disana.

"Jadi, ahjumma pemilik dompet ini, kan?"

"Aish! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku ahjumma! Bukan, ini milik namja itu" seru Jungkook, menunjuk wajah Seokjin di foto.

"Oh! Jadi ini punya suami eonnie ya? Baiklah! Ini! Kembalikan pada suamimu ne, eonnie! Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil apapun. Bye-bye eonnie imut!"

Belum sempat Jungkook membalas ucapan yeoja itu, Eunkyo keburu kabur.

Jungkook menggeram. 'Tadi ahjumma, sekarang eonnie. AKU NAMJA! Dia bilang eonnie imut lagi! Tapi, apa aku memang imut ya?' tanya Jungkook dalam hati. Ia tersenyum narsis.

"Ah! Aku harus mencari Jinjin!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyerah!

Namja imut ini sudah mencari Seokjin ke sekeliling taman, namun ia tidak melihat Seokjin.

Jungkook duduk di bangku taman tempat ia duduk bersama Seokjin tadi. Perasaan menyesal menyelimuti hatinya.

"Mianhae Jinjin"

 ** _Pluk_**

Ia menoleh kebelakang, ke arah orang iseng yang melemparnya dengan batu kerikil.

"Eoh? Eunkyo-ah?"

"Ttarahae, eonnie!"

Jungkook mengikuti bocah yang baru dikenalnya itu bingung.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Eunkyo berhenti di tempat yang sepi. Ini masih di taman, namun entah kenapa tidak ada orang disini. Lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar pada Jungkook.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, calon ahjummaku" ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Hah?"

'Selamat menempuh hidup baru?' 'Calon ahjumma?'

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia rasa kepala bocah itu terbentur di suatu tempat.

Ia kembali menoleh ke depan. Seketika ia membatu.

Disana ada Seokjin, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memainkan gitar. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti. Kini Seokjin memakai jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih.

Dan Jungkook baru sadar setelah melihat ke bawah, ternyata beberapa tangkai bunga mawar mewah membentuk hati telah melingkari tempatnya berdiri.

Seokjin mulai melantunkan lagu 'Marry U' milik boyband favorite Jungkooknya, SUPER JUNIOR.

Jungkook hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Seokjin tersenyum sangat manis setelah lagu selesai.

"Jeon Jungkookku sayang, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" tegur Seokjin, membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

Jungkook perlahan berjalan ke arah Seokjin. Hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Seokjin yang kini juga telah berdiri.

Namun sesaat kemudian Seokjin berlutut di hadapannya.

"Jeon Jungkookku sayang, kita telah lama berpacaran. Aku rasa waktu yang lama itu cukup untuk kita lakukan sebagai pendekatan. Dan sekarang, aku, Kim Seokjinmu yang bodoh dan tidak peka ini ingin membawamu ke hubungan yang lebih indah"

Seokjin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dalam saku jasnya. Lalu membukanya.

Jungkook hampir menangis –terharu-. Ia menatap cincin emas putih dengan mata biru Shappire dalam kotak kecil itu.

Ia menatap Seokjin.

"Would you marry me, Jeon Jungkook? Maukah kau menggunakan margaku di depan namamu mulai saat ini? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, yang setia menemaniku saat suka maupun duka?"

Kini Jungkook tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir Jungkook tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, Kim Seokjin. Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh!" Jungkook tertawa disela tangisnya.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut. Dengan lembut ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari Jungkook.

Seokjin berdiri. Dengan cepat ia rengkuh tubuh kekasih manisnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Uljima" ucap Seokjin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aish! Hiks"

Seokjin melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Jungkook yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Saranghae Kim Jungkook"

"Nado saranghae, Kim Seokjin"

Perlahan Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Masih dengan menatap mata kekasihnya.

Jungkook yang merasakan bibir Seokjin menempel di atas bibirnya refleks menutup matanya. Ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Seokjin ketika Seokjin menciumnya semakin dalam. Seokjin menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat. Ia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang terasa sedikit berisi, namun juga tidak gemuk. Seokjin melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jungkook bergantian dengan lembut. Jungkook pun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

 ** _Plak!_**

Seokjin dan Jungkook mengakhiri ciuman mereka saat seseorang dengan tidak-ber-pri-ke-manusia-an menepuk kepala mereka dengan, ehm, koran mungkin?

"Appa?"

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjusshi"

Sapa Jungkook dan Seokjin ketika melihat Appa Jeon berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Aish! Anak-anak ini memang sudah tidak sabar untuk dinikahkan." Rutuk Eomma Kim.

"Eomma?"

"Ahjumma?"

Seokjin dan Jungkook melihat sekeliling mereka. Semuanya ada disana. Appa dan Eomma Kim, Appa dan Eomma Jeon dan seorang bocah yang terlihat familiar.

"Eunkyo?" Jungkook terlihat kaget.

"Kau mengenal bocah itu?" tanya Jungkook pada Seokjin.

"Ne. Dia keponakanku. Tepatnya anak dari sepupuku. Namun kedua orang tuanya sedang tugas di luar negeri, jadi Kyonnie dititipkan pada kami"

'Ah, pantas tadi ia memanggilku calon ahjummanya'

"Jadi ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ne. Aku tahu ini kurang romantis, tapi-"

"Gwaenchana!" potong Jungkook, tersenyum lembut pada Seokjin.

"Setidaknya ini hal teromantis yang pernah kau lakukan untukku, Jinjin~"

Seokjin menatap Jungkook lembut, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo kita pulang saja! Padahal tadinya kami ingin langsung membawa kalian ke pernikahan yang telah kami siapkan, tapi ternyata kalian mengabaikan kami" sindir Eomma Kim.

"E-eh! Tunggu eomma!" Seokjin berlari ke arah sang Eomma, menarik lengan Eomma nya lembut.

"Apakah itu benar, Eomma?" tanya Jungkook pada Eomma Jeon, yang berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Ne. Kami juga sudah membelikanmu gaun, sayang"

"Mwo? Tapi aku namja, eomma. Aku tidak mau memakai gaun!"

Eomma Jeon tidak memperdulikan Jungkook, Eomma Jeon malah mengajak Eomma Kim berbicara.

"Huh!" Jungkook yang diabaikan mendengus kesal.

"Tidak apa sayang. Kau pasti terlihat cantik dan seksi memakai gaun itu" bisik Seokjin di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook mencubit pinggang Seokjin.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Tuan Kim!"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kim" balas Seokjin, lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook kilat.

"Aish!"rutuk Jungkook, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kecupan dan panggilan Seokjin padanya.

"Oh... Wajahmu merah, Nyonya Kim Jungkook" goda Seokjin lagi. Bergerak menjauhi Jungkook. Karena ia tahu Jungkook akan,

"Ish!"

Karena ia tahu Jungkook akan mengejarnya.

Sepasang kekasih yang sesaat lagi menjadi sepasang suami-'istri' itu saling berkejaran. Membuat keluarga mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

FF jaman dulu (?) aku yang direpost buat kapel rp~ waks xD

Tadinya mau nulis buat Anniv tujuh tahun aku jadi author tapi ga ada ide :'

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 ** _GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90_** ** _ͦ_** ** _*_**

 ** _Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook._**

 ** _Han EunKyo_**


End file.
